1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microstrip antenna for use on a weapons system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a TM microstrip antenna with frequency coverage over a frequency range of 2200 to 2300 MHz which is the TM frequency band as well as coverage over the L1 GPS frequency band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Hardened Subminiature Telemetry and Sensor System (HSTSS) program is a Department of Defense for identifying, developing and validating inexpensive, rugged, microelectronic technologies for incorporation into instrumentation and telemetry systems. The instrumentation and telemetry systems incorporating HSTSS technology are designed for use in the harsh environments of small missile and gun launched munitions applications. HSTSS qualification of new technologies and state of the art components will result in inexpensive and reliable components for the successful development, fielding and maintenance of modern weapons systems.
There is a need for a small diameter, lightweight TM microstrip antenna with GPS frequency coverage which meets the requirements of HSTSS program. The major problems associated with using current technology are the limitation on size requirements for an antenna with GPS and TM operational capability, and the requirement for a 40 dB minimum isolation between the GPS and TM antenna elements.